Le Supermarché
by NashiDiabolique
Summary: Alors que Clint Barton cherchait désespérément dans la cuisine de quoi se sustenter et ne trouvant rien, il se rendit dans l'atelier de Stark pour en ressortir avec une carte de bleue dans les mains et l'obligation de se débrouiller tout seul.


Bonjour/bonsoir !

l'idée de cet OS m'est venue alors que je suis tombée sur un fanart : instavengers .tumblr post / 89285313650 / thor-likes-this-grocery-store-we-think-it-might

bon lecture !

* * *

\- Tony ! hurla Clint Barton dans les mégaphones de la cuisine.

\- Dans mon atelier ! lui répondit-il.

Hawkeye descendit les escaliers, s'arrêtât devant la porte en verre, attendit quelle s'ouvre et y pénétra. Le brun se posta devant Tony, qui faisait il ne s'avait quoi.

\- Y'a plus rien à manger ! se plaignit-il.

\- Et tu me dérange pour ça ? Sérieusement Barton, je suis en plein travaille…

\- Oui…mais comment je fais maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chiot battu. Jarvis ne réponds plus depuis ce matin…

\- Oui, parce que je suis en train de l'améliorer. J'ai donc coupé tous les micros de la maison pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sans qu'il ne soit embêté toutes les minutes pour des choses aussi futiles, dit-il en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier et en remontant ses lunettes de protection de soudure.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, tu prends tes jambes et tu te débrouilles tout seul, comme un grand garçon ! dit-il en le poussant hors de son atelier chéri.

Anthony Stark était désespéré. Ces stupides personnes ne savaient pas même s'occuper d'elle-même ! Ils étaient encore pires que lui, c'était pour dire ! Voilà qu'il coupait Jarvis pour une journée qu'ils étaient perdus. Ah la technologie...il continua de travailler une bonne heure avant que Clint ne revienne à la charge, en le regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit, lui affirmant qu'il n'y avait plus rien et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant que les placards, ainsi que le frigo étaient vides. Tony était sure qu'il exagérait en disant que tous étaient vide. Il leva les yeux au ciel, déposa sa carte bleu sur le pan de travaille, lui donna le code et le repoussa dehors. Il avait du travail, non mais !

\- Et prends Thor avec toi ! s'écria-t-il pendant que les portes se refermaient, définitivement cette fois.

Il en vait marre de voir le dieu constamment devant cette télé. Et il savait parfaitement que banner les accompagnerait, par peur que ces deux-là fassent n'importe de quoi. Il se gratta la tête, se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de sa clé à moleté.

Barton regarda la carte un moment avant de comprendre que Tony voulait qu'il sorte, qu'il entre dans un magasin et qu'il fasse des courses. Lui, faire ça ? Il ne les avait jamais faites, à part une ou deux fois, mais c'était avec Natasha. Et encore, c'était des achats pour des missions. Certes, ils avaient déjà joué le rôle de caissières – oui il s'était déguisé en femme –, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se déplaçait pour aller les faires !

Il souffla un grand coup, fourra la carte dans son jeans et rejoignit Thor qui était devant la console avec Bruce Banner.

\- Eh…les gars, Tony m'a demandé de faire des courses, commença-t-il, vous venez avec moi ?

Thor mit sur pause le jeu et regarda Banner avant d'hausser les épaules et dire qu'il arrivait. Il avait besoin de se dépenser ! Il n'en avait un peu marre de rester dans cette maudite Tour à attendre un nouveau super vilain. Il éteignit sa manette, sourit à Bruce et se leva.

Le brun souffla et leur dit qu'il venait avec eux. Il avait peur qu'ils fassent exploser le magasin et il fallait bien l'avouer, seul la présence de Hulk pouvait un calmer le dieu du tonnerre.

Il les regarda un instant et se massa l'arête du nez. Il devait rester calme.

\- Clint, tu ne peux pas y aller avec ta tenue de combat…et Thor….enlève-moi cette cape et cette armure !

Ils le regardèrent avec tristesse et filèrent dans leur chambre se changer.

Thor fouilla dans sa penderie et en ressortit un jean et un t-shirt rose, attacha ses beaux cheveux d'or et sortit de la pièce avec ses chaussures en mains. Clint retira sans convictions sa tenue et enfila avec difficulté son t-shirt bordeaux et son jeans à cause de ses blessures. Il ressortit de la pièce, avec ses lunettes violettes à la main.

Banner les inspecta et les fouilla, en enlevant toutes armes d'eux. Ils allaient en course, pas en mission d'infiltration ! Il retira deux poignards des chaussures de l'archer et demanda à Thor de laisser Mjölnir dans a chambre. Ils rallèrent un peu mais obéir quand les veines du docteur se teintèrent de vert.

Ils descendirent donc au sous-sol et empruntèrent une des nombreuses voitures de Tony et se rendirent au supermarché le plus proche. Le trajet se passa relativement bien – Clint n'avait essayait qu'une deux fois de reprendre des armes avec lui et Thor de tenter d'appeler son marteau –

Une fois arrivée, Hawkeye s'arma d'un caddie, mis le jetons dedans, arrangeant ses lunettes, baissa le volume de ses appareils auditifs – en toute discrétion – et ils entrèrent tous en même temps dans le supermarché.

Ils commencèrent par se rentre aux fruits et légumes où Thor s'émerveillait devant tant de choix de nourriture. Thor voulut mettre tout dans le caddie, mais banner l'en empêchant, prestant qu'il reviendrait en prendre. Arrivée aux boissons, le blond voulut prendre toute les barils de bière, mais, cette fois-ci, Barton le stoppa en lui disant qu'il en avait plus dans les caves de Stark.

Malgré cela, ils firent leur achats sans trop d'encombre. Bruce veillait tout de même à reposer les produits non diététiques, bourrée de sucre ou qu'il savait qu'il en restait à la Tour.

Même si le milliardaire leur avait donné sa carte, en ne leur mettant aucune limite du montant, Bruce faisait attention au prix. Il se sentait déjà gêné que Stark les héberge gratuitement, sans demander quoi que soit, sauf qu'ils rangent leur chambre et ne salissent pas trop les espaces communs. Alors, oui, Banner faisait attention et si un article était trop chère à son gout, il le reposait ou le prenait le même avec un prix inferieure.

Ils tournèrent à gauche, dans le rayon viandes.

\- J'en ai marre, se plaignit le blond en trainant des pieds.

\- Mais voyons Thor, ça ne fait même pas une heure que nous sommes ici, le rouspéta le brun.

\- Oui, mais c'est long et j'ai faim.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, tu es le plus âgé entre nous tous, comportes toi comme un adulte, pour une fois.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Banner ne répondit pas et tourna de nouveau à gauche.

Le blond grommela encore un moment, faisant la moue. Ils tournèrent sur leur droite, dans le rayon préféré du sourd, celui des céréales et des gâteaux. Le blond souffla d'ennuie. Lui qui pensait qu'il allait s'amuser dans ce magasin, il s'était complètement trompé ! Il fouillait dans le rayon, regardant vite fait les différentes denrées. Puis, son regard tomba sur le charriot. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant et alors que Clint lisait avec une intense réflexion l'étiquette de la boite et que Bruce comparait le prix de deux produits, Thor décala les aliments vers le fond du charriot et sauta dedans pour s'y installait, le sourire aux lèvres. Voilà, comme ça, il ne se fatiguerait pas pour rien !

Clint tenait le caddie d'une main pendant son intense réflexion. Il regardait les différents composants du paquet, en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait avoir autant de merde dans de simples céréales ! Tout d'un coup, il sentit que le caddie s'était soudainement alourdi. Il tourna la tête et vit Thor, la sourire aux lèvres, assis dedans. Il tapota l'épaule du scientifique et lui montra de la tête le blond, en se retenant de rire.

\- Mais…, commença le scientifique, Thor, pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu sais que c'est les enfants pas sages qu'on met dans les caddies ? dit-il en rigolant.

Le dieu ne répondit pas, mais haussa simplement les épaules. Banner souffla débité et posa à côté de Thor une boite avant de dire à Clint qu'il allait juste faire un dernier achat : des pizzas surgelées.

Clint se posta devant le caddie et Bruce se plaça à l'arrière et commencèrent à le pousser. Effectivement, avec le dieu dedans, il était devenu difficile pour une personne lambda de le pousser. Ils se rendirent aux rayons surgelés, sous les regards et les rirent de certain client. Ils conduirrent ainsi Thor, sur plusieurs rayons et jusqu'à la caisse, une fois fini. Le blond ne s'enleva pas du caddie, alors que Clint et banner déchargeait les produits sur la caisse.

\- Eh bien, messieurs, en voilà un gros bébé, s'amusa la caissière en passant les articles sur le tapis.

\- Je vous le fais pas dire, rigola avec elle Banner.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tous à la Tour Starck, les bras chargés de sac en papier et que quelques heures plus tard, on retrouva des photos et des vidéos d'eux, un peu partout sur le net.

* * *

en espérant que ça vous ait plut !

Nashi~


End file.
